


Chance Encounters

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Nudity, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: [Semi Hiatus - currently rewriting] Running more behind then she’d like, (Y/n) has to use the gym and shower at the tower. A chance encounter changes everything.(This fic will eventually be a Winterhawk x Reader fic!)





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I came up with this while in the shower at the campground…. And realized halfway through that the door wasn’t locked… that could have been bad lol
> 
> Also, Warnings/Tags, and Characters will be updated with each chapter published.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You use the gym at The Tower, and have a steamy meeting in the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a one shot but the chapter sorta got away with me. I hope you enjoy chapter one!

You roll over, groaning as the light from your window wakes you up a little. The fog of sleep still wrapped around your head. Then it hits you: there is more light coming through your curtain that usual, and the birds are chirping.

_Fuck!_

Your alarm didn’t go off. You look over at your side table and your digital alarm clock is dark. Looking over to your bathroom the little nightlight over the counter is also off. You pick up your phone and it hasn’t been charging and is down to 2% so your back up alarm didn’t go off.

_Fuck, I am an hour late._

Okay, you weren’t actually an hour late, but you liked to go to your local gym and get an hour of exercise in and head into work 30 minutes early, on top of that, so you can get a head start on whatever papers Tony Stark left on your desk after hours.

You sit up and throw your feet out of bed… They land in a puddle of water.

_FUCK!_

You wade through your apartment and realize the entire thing has about an inch of water on the floor. You hear banging coming from the hallway. Poking your head out of your door, more water rushes in and you realize there’s a construction crew in the hallway and the wall leading to your neighbor’s apartment has a gaping hole in it and they are trying to repair a pipe that had burst.

Before you could shut the door in a rage, a man in a vest and hard hat walks up to you and hands you a card with some information on it, and informs you to use the info to call your insurance company and report any damages the water may have caused.

You ask him if you can use his phone and he lets you.

“Hey I need to speak to HR, please. Yes, this is (Y/L/N), (Y/F/N)..... Hi. Yes. I will be late to work. A pipe burst on the floor of my apartment and I am currently standing about ankle deep in water. I need to take pictures for my insurance company and I will be in to work as soon as possible…. Yes I realize the building hasn’t even started work yet, but have you met me? I’m always their earlier than usual and I don’t know if I will even be on time today…. Thank you.”

You hang up and hand the phone back to the man and go back inside your apartment. Fishing your portable charging battery out of your bag, you plug your phone into it and take as many pictures as you can, of everything touched by the water. Including the water marks seeping up the walls where the electrical outlets are. You unplug everything and pile all the electronics onto your bed, which is the highest surface in your apartment.

This took you all of 20 minutes. Still not enough time to go to your own gym and shower but you could use the one in the Avengers Tower. Thankfully you worked on the same floor as Tony Stark and had special clearances. He didn’t really need someone for the IT department, but it did take the load off his shoulders so you were hired to make sure that everyone else’s computers and technology ran smoothly. He didn’t know it but you also kept FRIDAY in tip-top shape. A point that you and the AI giggled about in your free time.

Hailing what seemed to be the very last cab in your small part of town, you offer to pay him double, to get you there as quick as possible.

You arrive with 45 minutes to spare, before you actually have to clock in. Still not as much time as you’d like, but it’ll work.

You exhale sharply in surprise, as you look up and see the first rays of sun begin to kiss the top of The Tower. You rarely see it like this, often arriving before the sun begins to rise. You knew that folks on the residential floors would start waking up soon and you wanted to get some yoga and stretching in, before anyone else decided to use the gym.

Using your card to gain access to the floor the gym was on, you let out a sound of surprise when FRIDAY remarks on it.

“Good morning, (Y/n). You don’t usually use the gym here. Is everything ok?”

“Uh… Yeah, a pipe burst on the floor my apartment is on and I was running late. The water was pretty high when I left. I’ll be lucky if they don’t have to replace the entire actual floor.”

“That is most unfortunate. Is there anything that can be done?”

“No, FRIDAY, I took pictures of all the damages and the guy heading the repairs gave me a card to use to call the information in to my insurance company. Thank you, though.”

“Very well. Let me know if I can be of assistance in anything.”

“Thank you FRIDAY.” you tell the AI just as the elevator opens to the floor you wanted.

The gym took up the entire floor. There was a room with an indoor pool, a gigantic communal bathroom with showers, and every machine and piece of equipment anyone, including super soldiers, could want to use.

You went to one of the changing rooms and put on your workout gear. You had long ago given up on losing weight and being skinny. Instead you vowed to be as healthy as possible. You ate all organic foods, did yoga and lots of stretching, and even jogged three times a week. Doctors suspected you had what was called PolyCystic Ovarian Syndrome, but you hadn’t gotten an official diagnosis because doctors treated you like crap. Not believing that you were very good to your body, despite how it looked.

You look at your form in the mirror. Your workout outfit consisted of a sports bra in dark maroon with neon pink splattered across it, along with matching pants that resembled leggings that ended halfway down your calves. You squish your belly in your hands and giggle when the wobbles shake the fat over your hips. Petting your hands down your backside, you smile at its roundness, and lack of panty lines. This is the first time you’d be wearing a thong to workout in. Something your friend suggested, to cut down on panty lines and those annoying red marks that came with elastic pressing into skin that itches, when you undress.

You make your way to the area set aside for yoga and you get to work, moving through your routine. You start with stretching, enjoying every pull, tug, and burn of your muscles and ligaments limbering up. You then work your way through your favorite yoga moves. You didn’t have time to go through the entire set, but you figured that something was better than nothing.

By the time you are done, you are a sweating mess and you have about 10 minutes before you have to officially clock in. You weren’t worried, since you were already in The Tower, and FRIDAY had more than likely clocked you in when you entered the building. Tony always said that the gym counted as working so you knew you were safe. You were just in a mild rush because no one had shown up to the gym yet, and you wanted to get started on your work. You hadn’t ran into anyone but Tony, the year you’d been working here and you liked it that way.

You gather up all your stuff and make your way to the showers. You knew they were communal, and that they weren’t separated by gender. What you weren’t expecting was that the showers weren’t in stalls. The showers were actually very large poles with shower heads along the top. They were spaced far enough apart that 4 people could shower at a pole and not bump into each other. There are more than ten of these shower poles inside the room. Along the walls were hooks for towels and for bags to hang. Under each shower head was a caddy for holding all the essentials for bathing.

You breathed out a sigh and undressed, turning on one of the shower heads and stepping under the hot water. The water pressure was perfect and before you know it, the room is filled with steam.

While you had been doing your stretching and yoga, one of The Tower’s residence had made his way to a room filled with equipment for boxing and other similar sports. You didn’t see or hear him enter, because the second set of elevators that came from the residential floors was on the other side of the gym and the room was right next to that.

So imagine your surprise when the door to the shower room bangs closed and a shower head turns on, the opposite side of the pole as you.

“Uh… hello?” you call out. Your voice unsure and a little shaky.

“Oh hey, doll. Sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to be here. I assumed it was one of the others that live here. I can move to another pole if you want.” the gravelly voice says.

“Oh. Uh. No that’s okay. I shouldn’t have used the showers if I was going to be uncomfortable with the idea of others using the showers while I was in here. I’m just… this is the first time I’ve used the facilities here. I’m not use to it, is all.”

While you were speaking, a very naked man makes his way around the pole to face you. The steam of the room is doing very little to hide his body from you. His hair is long, dark brown and his eyes are the most piercing blue you’ve ever seen.

You squeak in surprise and blood rushes to every cell of your skin, making it a shade or two darker. You are so distracted by the chiseled lines of his form, you don’t even bother to cover yourself up.

“Wow. How are you real?” is all you say. You said this quietly, and any normal person wouldn’t have been able to hear you clearly. But the man before you wasn’t normal and he heard you just fine.

His flushed giggling brings you back to your senses and you shake your head, getting shampoo in your eyes.

“OUCH! Shit!!” you rush to run your face under the water and you feel the heat of a body behind you, holding you in place, while he pulls down the shower head and brings it closer to you. Running it over your head to rinse the rest of the soap out so more doesn’t run into your face. He then gently taking your face in his cool palm and tilting it up, gently spraying your eyes, while he gently rubs your eyes with his the pads of his thumb.

You groan as the pain subsides. Out of instinct you bring your hand to grip the wrist of the hand holding your chin and move your face into the palm of it relishing the cold metallic feel of it, against your heated skin.

“Thank you”, you whisper.

“No problem, doll” he answers with his own whisper.

Doubt washes over your face, as his hard body leans into you, pressing your back against the cool tile there.

“Is this okay?” he asks.

You hesitate and he goes to back away from you. Instead of letting him, you follow him and drag him back, slamming him into your body with a little more force then you meant to. This knocks the air out of you. Catching your breath, you look up at him again.

“I didn’t mean to hesitate its just… I love my body, but I know I’m not everyone’s cup of tea and you are just all kinds of perfect and I’m.. well… not.”

He moans as your run your fingers down his chest and pulls away slightly. “Have you see my scars, love? I am far from perfect. My mind is all messed up and I have nightmares constantly.”

You run your fingers along the where the seam of metal and flesh meet. “Not to sound like a fetishist, but this is beautiful. I mean in the sense that it shows how you survived. It tells a story. I can see the scars where you clawed at it. I can see where they cared little for your comfort…” moving your fingers under his armpit and pressing into the ribs there. “I can feel where they replaced the ribs here, to take the weight of your arm. You move your fingers to the left side of his collar bone. “I can feel where they made this one thicker and heavier to also bare the weight of your arm. The scars are ugly and twisted but they are also beautiful because they show your will to live.” you lean up and kiss the seam on his chest.

“I never thought about it like that”, he tells you.

You smile up at him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Considering we are very naked and I am pretty much pressed between our bodies, I think anything goes here, doll” he smiles at you, a playful twinkle in his eye.

“Why me?”

He leans down and presses his forehead against yours. “Because I’ve had a crush on you since you walked through the door, when you started working here. I saw you and I couldn’t bring myself to walk up to you and talk. You are so beautiful and soft. You always have the brightest smile on your face. And you talk to FRIDAY like she’s an actual person. I think it's endearing and adorable. We never met in person, but we’ve spoken on more than one occasion. You have been helping me learn how to use my phone. And… I just… When I saw it was you, that was standing under the shower, I wasn't going to speak at all, then you called out and I had to make something up. I got shy. I’m not use to feeling shy.”

Realization washes over your face and you tilt your head up to face him again, while the hot water runs over the both of you. You playfully smile at him “I imagine not” as you run your finger down his metal arm, feeling the plates shift under your touch. He shivers at the sensation. Then your face heats up and you remember how much you flirted with him. “Well that’s embarrassing.”

“What’s that, doll?”

“I shamelessly flirted with you!”

He laughs softly. “If it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed every second of it. It made me forget I was the Winter Soldier for a short time and I could just be Bucky.”

You make eye contact with him, trying to read the emotions written on his face, and also trying to decipher your own. You make a decision.

“This might seem a bit bold of me, but is there a more comfortable place we can go?” you ask.

“Yeah, doll, I have my own living space. Let's get dressed and head there.”

“Okay” you say, as you lean up and brush your lips against his.

He deepens the kiss, pressing his body harder into yours. You can feel him growing even stiffer, against your belly. Without thinking, you lift your leg and wrap it around his hip, and stand on your toes… The new angle causes Bucky to moan as your hot folds brush against the shaft of his cock.

“Doll, if you don’t stop, we won’t make it out of here”

Your reply was to hang on to him with one arm while your pull your hips away and your hand snakes between your bodies and you ease the tip of his cock to your entrance… a sly grin on your face.

“Oh fuck” he moans. “Are you sure?” he asks.

You nod your head yes before you grab his hip and pull him towards you, causing the tip of his cock to slip inside you, ever so slightly.

You moan. “Bucky please”

At your urging, he snaps his hips and you slam into the wall behind you and he sinks further into your heat. You both moan loudly.

Just then, FRIDAY’s voice chimes in. “I really hate to interrupt this steamy encounter, but there are people walking towards the showers to use them.”

You both swear as you untangle your bodies. Bucky makes his way back to his own shower and you both turn your water on to a cooler setting and groan as the doors open and several of the other Avengers walk through. Steve smirks at Bucky, being the only one who would be able to hear what was happening.

You quickly finish getting rinsed and get dressed, rushing out of there. If Bucky still wants to talk to you, he knows how to reach you. You’d given him your personal number months ago, while helping him navigate his phone.

You make your way to your floor, and then to you desk, and sit down. Getting started for the day, all you can think about is Bucky’s naked body pressed against yours and his throbbing cock sinking into your folds. You really hope that he calls you, or stops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


End file.
